MEMORY FORMAT ERROR, A Kim possible fanfic
by kaiokken
Summary: Nothing short of Deja Vu, when Drakken compresses Ron's memories... with a twist. If not resolved in 24 hours, he'll be lost forever! Can Kim save the day and save Ron within a day? Sequel to "Breakup's the Sitch"....Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

Author's comments: Hey all, just deciding to start a new writing I was thinking about. Hope you enjoy... It's a continuation to Breakup's the sitch. If you haven't read it, please give it a look and give me your honest views...

I'm not sure how often I will update, but you'll know when...

"And now, on to our story

* * *

MEMORY FORMAT ERROR

* * *

A lone man sits in a car, outside of a building late at night. A well dressed man, in a black suit and tie. He looked at his watch impatiently, wondering just how much longer he would be waiting for…he has been there for almost two hours already. A few minutes later, his phone rang…

"Yes sir… nothing yet… I will advise when I make contact."

He hung up, mumbling to himself,

"Man I could have been sleeping or at least having a night out with the guys, but noooo… they assign me to stay here..."

Just then, some flickering lights in the distance, catches his eye. They appeared to be getting closer. The still of the night was slowly being filled with the sounds of two heavy engines approaching… One sounding like a muscle car and one sounding as a well-tuned streetcar…

"Probably some street racers…" The man said, looking at the stretch from which the vehicles were coming…

The cars kept getting closer, until they were almost to the building. Both cars put on their indicators and turned simultaneously into the driveway. As the occupants exited, the man also exited his car, slowly walking to them… He pulled out his phone once again…

"Agent Long here… they've arrived."

("Understood. Sending backup now…") the voice in the phone crackled…

Simultaneously, both drivers turned around to see a lone man, well dressed at that, approaching them. The agent walked up to the vehicles… a purple, futuristic looking machine, with a clear glass top and a blue, sleek looking streetcar. Standing next to them, was a young beautiful redhead girl and a blonde haired boy…

"Good night, Ms. Possible and Mr. Stoppable. Welcome to Peakton. Was just beginning to wonder if you all were still coming…"

Both teens looked at each other and faced the man with some suspicion, yet somewhat confused…the man, realizing this, explained…

"I'm agent Long, of Global Justice. I was assigned here to wait for you two… We have a couple agents inbound, to assist you in removing and packing your things..."

Both looking tired from their drive, Ron was the first to speak…

"Hi, sorry we were late… got lost along the way for a moment…"

"That and the fact that you wanted Bueno Nacho at this hour…" Kim added, looking at Ron with one eyebrow up…

"Hey, we didn't have anything since we left Middleton, remember?" Ron was quick to point out.

"Ok fine, you got me there…" realizing she was herself holding her takeout bag…

"It's fine," agent Long, stated, "You're here and that's what's important."

Just then, a couple of vehicles arrived with a few men, dress the same black suit and tie. They proceeded to agent Long, who gave them instructions on what to do. Kim looked at the building. It was a two-story building, almost like a normal house. She glanced back at agent Long…

"So which one is our apartment?

"The entire building actually"

"WHAT!"… The teens said simultaneously before…

"JINX!" Ron shouted, you owe me a cuddle tonight!"

Kim watched Ron sharply, then folded her arms… She realized all the agents were watching them with a devilish smirk on their faces…

"Oh man, way to go again Stoppable…" Ron said … "Sorry."

"Ahem, anyway," As Kim roused everyone back to reality, "About the apartment…"

Agent Long commented, " Well, Mr. Stoppable's parents actually paid in full for the rental of the apartment. Besides, you don't want every and anyone tampering in your stuff, or hearing what you're planning to do…"

Kim was Surprised to say the least. Her parents told her that she was going to share an apartment with Ron, but every time she asked, concerning how they were going to pay for it, they would just reply, "_It's been all taken care of…_"

She looked at Ron, quite confused…before she could say anything, Ron whispered to her ear…

"Nacos…"

She looked at him with an incredulous face. She didn't realize that he still had money from the royalties' cheque. She thought he wasted it in high school…

"And you kept borrowing money from me all this time?" She said, initially fuming…

"Hey I didn't know either… I just found out earlier today…" Ron was quick to point out, also pointing to his car.

Agent Long, suddenly cleared his throat, interrupting their little tiff…

"Ahem, you do know it's late right? We do have other places to go you know… shall we get you packed in?"

The two teens… obviously embarrassed, nodded. They started picking up some of their things and followed agent Long into the building. When they entered, they were quite surprised…

The lower Room was converted into a normal den, large sofa, television etc, with an adjacent dining room and kitchen section. Global Justice were the ones who helped move Kim's major things, such as the safe, where she stored her battle suit and other weapons. Wade had already made designs to the apartment, as to where things would be placed and what would be needed where. There was a basement, which carried the laundry machines and also a large enough area to train as well as Gym equipment. There was a staircase to access the upper rooms, which pretty much remained the same as most apartments… though a little larger. Each carried their own bathroom and shower, as well as a personal desk for their PC's.

It only took about an hour and a half, to have everything unpacked, installed and completed… There were even groceries pre purchased from a list both parents made. Just looking at the entire thing and realizing that they were really now on their own, the word _stupefied _would not be the word to describe the looks on their faces. But it was late. Agent Long and the rest of the Global Justice agents, were about to leave, when they stopped short of the door, turning to face Kim and Ron. They all stood at attention, and gave the teens a salute. This of course brought confusion to their minds…

"Uh, what's with the official style?" Ron asked inquisitively…

"For doing what you two do best." Agent Long replied… "Saving the world.

"Hey, I'm just the sidekick…all the credit should… mmmmbph!"

"WE, appreciate it…" Kim said, covering Ron's mouth…

Then the agents left. The teens still stood there in amazement to the place and realized that they were starting a new life. After having their meal, they then went upstairs and prepared themselves to get some sleep. Ron didn't even know when he fell off to sleep. But somewhere along, he was having a mixture of sad, yet wonderful dreams…

He dreamt of the breakup with Kim… and of her finding him again. He dreamed of the fight alongside her… then of them sleeping together in the same bed, with his arm around her waist… her hand holding his arm.

("Huh? Where'd that come from?") He thought, though he was smiling ear-to-ear…Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible in the same bed? They've fooled around, but nothing serious. They both knew they weren't ready for that. And they respected each other.

("Man this is a nice dream…") He said, ("She's so warm…her hair smells so wonderful… I wish I could stay here forever. It's as if she really was …")

("RIGHT HERE?????")

Ron's eyes had slowly opened from his dreams, to find that Kim was actually in the same bed with him…in the exact way he dreamed. It startled him a little, but enough to rouse her from sleep as well…

"Ron? What's wrong…? You're trembling a bit…"

"Well…um…you see…you're …well…" Ron could not find what he wanted to say… which amused Kim greatly. She turned a bit to look at him…

"I did owe you a cuddle… remember?"

"But I though you were just steamed at me for saying it?" He said in a rough voice…

"Nothing's always as it seems, Ronnie," she teased. " Anyway, let's get back to sleep…"

"Man, dreams really do come through…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I dreamed of one day being your guy… that came through, and now I dreamed of sleeping in the same bed with you…almost like we're married…"

"Hey, don't get carried away… I might go back to my room…"

"Ok... on he silent path…" Ron said, hoping she wouldn't leave…

Kim just smiled to herself. She was only teasing him and having fun at it. Sleeping with Ron felt different, yet, somehow right. Nothing more than that.

"Oh, Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"I love you"

"Ditto…"

And both went to sleep, arm in arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, at some undisclosed location, old enemies are once again making diabolical plans for world domination. In the darkest area of a lair, silhouettes of two people flicker with small, bright flashes of light. In a main room, surrounded with many machines and rays, a scientist and t works on his greatest plan ever… that didn't involve saving the world…

"Shego!" The voice thundered, echoing through the room… "SHEGO!!"

"Arrgh! Can't a girl have one moment's peace, without being bugged? What? WHAT?"

"I can't get this jar opened… hurry up and do something about it!"

"Oh I'll do something about it alright!" Shego's fists flared a bright green…one pointed at the jar and the other pointed at a startled Drakken…

"HEY, HEY, WAIT!" Drakken screamed illustriously…"IT'S NOT A PICKLE JAR I SWEAR! IT'S NOT A PICKLE JAR!"

Shego eased back, taking in exactly what were in the contents in the jar… It looked as a bunch of parts she's seen before… but wasn't exactly sure where…

"Sooo, you yelled for me to come all the way here so I could open a jar with used junk" saying sarcastically…

"Well if you must know, I am making new plans to take over the world… and this time I'll be successful…"

Drakken had become annoyed and frustrated. He went through the entire summer period reeling from the effects as people praised and awarded him for saving the world…he saved the world! What an insult! He wasn't the conqueror. Not to mention the fact that, all the bad guys and gals around ridiculed him and had him as the subject of many humorous moments… Drakken could clearly remember when his rival Dementor, was getting some mileage on his recent saving the world event. The only thing that Drakken could do was to quickly change the topic… or at least to get Dementor to change it. The fact of the matter was, that he was bad… and to be bad, you have to take over the world… or so was Drakken's thought on the issue…

"Y, yeah… the flower plant guy who saved the world is gonna try and take it over… whoopee!" Shego insulted… spinning her finger in the air…

"Maybe you should just do gardening…"

Drakken stood there, with an evil grin…

"I think I remember SOME one who didn't seem to mind the plant thing," Remembering when the vine pulled them together at the awards function.

This was new territory for Drakken and Shego. They both knew they had feelings of some sort for one another, but stubbornly choose not to accept it. Even at times they use it against each other…

Shego's fists flared again… "AND THE NEXT TIME YOU TRY THAT, I'LL BLAST YOU TO ANOTHER DIMENSION!" she roared…

"Arrgh! Look, just open the jar so I can continue with my work." Drakken blasted…

"Not until you tell me what you're doing Dr. D…"

"Maybe I don't WANT to tell you…"

"Maybe I don't WANT to open the jar!"

"Oh alright, alright!" Drakken relented, reaching over to his side. He pulled out a sheet of paper… Shego began to throw her eyes up in the air…

"Oohhh, it's another show and tell from Dr D's sketch book! What do we have today?… stick figures?… circles?… what?" she said snickering…

She grabbed the paper. And was surprised. Drakken actually used actual PICTURES to depict what he was goi-… Wait a second… The picture depicted was the buffoon… being blasted with a device that made question marks all over his head. And to the side was Ms. Kim Priss, with tears in her eyes…behind them, the world…

"Uhh, so you did all this big artwork for it to STILL look dumb… braaaavo!" Shego said, clapping her hands in insult.

"Well maybe I like simplicity." Drakken snorted, "Besides, I need the sidekick to base the experiment…"

"On what exactly?"

"My newest invention… the super mind-eraser-attitude-changer!"

"Yeah…lemme just take a shot here…Brain washer?"

Drakken held his finger up and shook it side to side…

"Not exactly. It's a device to erase people's minds and also change some of their personality towards others!"

"Uh, news flash…This happened already! Remember princess was out of lights for a while and it came back? And anyway the machine was destroyed…"

"Not everything…" Drakken held up the jar. " You see my dear Shego, I did take some parts I found that were from the destroyed originals and studied them…Now I have a machine that can lock all your memories in a section of your brain, and change your personality towards someone…"

"But why the sidekick?"

"Well, Remember How Kim Possible's weakness was once BOYS? Well the buffoon's weakness is she. Take him out and she would be theoretically harmless." Drakken lamented. Shego was about to say something when he cut her off…

"Considering all that she can't save the world without him…as well as he would be more of a threat now with the monkey style he possesses. What do you think would happen if we hit Kim Possible and he went monkey on us?"

Drakken had a point. He saw the reports of Ron fighting Dementor and his ultimate defeat. At any time, Kim possible could be fought and maybe live to tell about it. That could not be said the same for Ron… who Shego saw with her own eyes, take two powerful aliens and sent them hurtling into their ship. Drakken could think of no one better to test his device on…

"So take out monkey boy, princess is kept busy and then take over the world?" Shego stared…

"Yes… you have read my mind!"

"No actually the picture really was easy to read after you started babbling…" Shego smirked

"Just open the JAR!"


	3. Chapter 3

Peakton was a beautiful city, just about 6 hours drive from Middleton. They had some of the best colleges and institutions. The entire community was a nice, peaceful one. Many parks and benches, a lovely lake where people could go to relax and lots of shopping malls. There were lots of places to go and see. Peakton really was something… well, peaked. Occasionally, there would be a bad guy trying to stir things up, but the authorities were well able enough to handle it.

Morning came and the day began as it did for the teens all summer long… SLOW. Ron was finding himself trying to fight the sleep that was still trying to overcome him. He rubbed his arm back on forth, feeling for Kim.. or at least the bed sheet…

"Huh? Oh, I guess it really was a dream. Oh well, good while it lasted…" He said smiling to himself. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, then went downstairs. When he came down, he saw the place empty… except for a little note…

(meet me downstairs…)

Ron followed the instruction and went below. To his amazement, Kim was on the training floor, dressed in a white gi (karate uniform). She was doing some stretching and flipping, to try and keep herself flexible. Just as she came out of a somersault, her eyes caught Ron…

"Hey the sleepy one has appeared… finally rolled off huh?"

"Yeah, finally…you wouldn't believe the dream I had last night…"

Kim smiled and watched Ron…

"Lemme guess, you dreamed of us sleeping together in the same bed…"

"Yeah it was wonderful… you were so warm. You were so beautiful sleeping there…" He was smiling ear to ear when he realized…

"HEY! How'd you know what I was dreaming?"

Kim rolled her eyes and slowly walked to him… then lowering quickly to swipe him off his feet. He hit the mat hard.

"OW! Hey KP, what the heck was that for!"

"Hmm I guess you really have fallen for me.…" She said smiling, "Besides…it wasn't a dream…" She kissed him on his cheek.

"Come on, train with me a bit before we get some breakfast.."

"Yeah sure, me spar with Kim Possible. That's like the fight's been already won…"

"And you never will if you keep up that attitude." She said rather sternly.

So Ron got off the mat and reluctantly donned his gi… a black in colour. He then met Kim on the mat. They bowed at each other, then assumed a fighting stance. Ron went for the attack first. However he was caught by a side kick to the midsection. He gasped for breath.

"I retire…"

"Oh no you don't! Get up!" Kim's eyes showed that fire she usually does, when she battles enemies. She flipped over him, readying for a second strike. Ron rolled quickly and swept her off her feet, which she quickly recovered…

"If you got time to complain, you have time to train." She said matter of factly…

They went on sparring for about 40 minutes. Ron, though awkward at times, was showing it less and less. He seemed to be concentrating a lot more. She went again for a kick, which was substituted for submission hold. Ron somehow dodged it, countering with a punch to the stomach. Kim fell to the ground, coughing…

"KP! I'm sorry! Oh nooo! I didn't mean to…" the rest of his words were cut by her taking him down to the mat again… THUD!

Ron groaned. Kim, still coughing a bit from the last attack..

"Nice one… but you let your guard down too easily."

"Yeah, but I hurt you… "

"Would you have apologized to Warhok if it were him here?"

That one caught Ron off… and badly too. He suddenly started to turn blue…

"don't …DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THAT IDIOT IN FRONT OF ME! HE ALMOST KILLED YOU!"

With that, everything started shaking. His hair began rising and the blue aura was beginning to form. Kim realized she may have said the wrong thing… pardon, she did say the wrong thing. She shouted at him to stop, but he couldn't. His mind was filled with the night of fighting Warhok and remembering Kim, who hurt lying on the side.

She realized that there might be one thing to stop it…she jumped on to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. It was as if everything just stopped in a snap. Ron completely fell back to his original self, and fell on his back for that matter. They parted lips, both breathing heavily…

"I probably shouldn't have said that, but don't scare me like that again…"

Ron held his head. Was he going to attack his own girlfriend? He almost lost it at the name and forgot what he was actually doing for a moment…

"Oh man, I just can't stop bumbling!" He said, rather despondent… "I'm sorry"

"Ron it's no big. We've gone through too much together. You know that. Come on, Let's get some breakfast…"

"Well, really I'm not that hungry…"

"You better eat what I give you"

"Uh, ok mom"

Ron forced a smile. But he still was feeling bad about what happened… not to mention that times he says stuff at the wrong time… like the cuddle jinx. But before they could get off the mat…a familiar beep emanated from the near computer screen… Then, the screen opened up to show the Possibles and Stoppables together…

"Hi kids we just wanted to… Hey, what were you two doing!" Mrs. Possible screamed, noticing they were lying on the mat and breathing heavily…

"Didn't I tell you young man that just because you all are away from us, doesn't mean that you should be irresponsible? What is the meaning of this!?"

Everyone was looking in shock. They expected them to be 'free' but not the first day…

"Mom, Dad, we're in the training room!" Kim screamed back, "What the heck else could we be doing!"

Their parents all realized they were dressed to fight and realized where they were. They all looked at each other and blushed…embarrassed.

"Err sorry there, guess we all thought you two didn't listen to a word we said…" Mrs. Possible said"

The teens got up and faced the screen…

"Forget it." Kim said brushing it off,

"We just wanted to see how you all were doing after your first night. Global Justice called us and said you reached safely, so we decided to wait till morning to call…" Mr. Stoppable said,

'Um, yeah, we got in ok." Ron replied, " Hey, how's Rufus and Hana?

"And the tweebs for that matter…" Kim added

"Just then, the view turned to face Jim, Tim, Hana and Rufus all together to the side…

"Hi!" Rufus yelled.

'Rufus! I miss you already!" A slight tear coming out of Ron's eye…

"Hey Ron, how's the cooties?" Jim and Tim both snickered…

"TWEEBS!" Kim yelled, with them laughing and running off with Hana

"Everyone's fine here. We're just glad that you all are doing ok." Mr. Possible said

"It's only one night so far dad…"

"Don't remind us..." with that, al the parents looked at each other and started laughing… much to Kim and Ron's embarrassment.

"Anyway kids we gotta go now. We know you wanted a few days to familiarize yourself with the area, so take it easy."

The parents, Rufus and the younger kids all waved. Then the monitor switched off…

"That was just wrong…" Ron said…

"Wrong? Or Wrong-Sick?" Kim replied…

"Nah, just wrong."

They decided to go clean up, eat something and go exploring the place a little…


	4. Chapter 4

So the teens finished cleaning up themselves and had some breakfast. Ron, really though, wasn't hungry. He was still feeling bad from all the earlier events. Kim noticed that he wasn't really eating, but thought that he was just really that… not hungry. Ron was doing his best to cover it up.

"Hey, wanna drive or walk?" Kim asked…

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Well it's a beautiful day. I just thought we'd walk around a bit… Get to know around the place…"

"Hmm, for starters there's-"

"The Bueno Nacho on the corner doesn't count." Kim said with her hand on her hips…

"Yeah ok I guess we walk." He replied, dejected…

Moments later, they were on their way. They walked all around the city area, looking at the various shops and businesses there were…

"Ohh club banana's HERE?" Kim shouted enthusiastically, "At least I got something to smile about." Realizing that Ron was somehow a bit unhappy…

"What, you didn't want to walk?"

"Oh, it's not that…"

"Then what is it? You've been acting weird since you freaked out in the basement."

"Yeah, about that… Look, how about we talk about this somewhere else… you know maybe the park or something?"

Kim's eyebrow went up… "What's the sitch?"

"No no no not now…when we're finished walking around. We'll come back here."

Ron grabbed her hand… "Come on, I'll bet I can get new mission clothes.."

"Ha! That will be the day!"

"What! Oh, so I can't look good too?"

"Whoa, easy Ron Fashionable…" Kim snickered

They went inside to Club banana. And wouldn't you know it… Ron got himself some new mission gear. A black cargo pants, with a black full-length mission style sweater. And an extra pouch for on his belt. Kim actually got caught off guard looking at him. She was saying to herself..

"Wow, he actually looks kinda hot…"

After shopping at club banana, they went to a couple other stores, Looked in the distance to the direction of the campus, but the truth was, they weren't ready to go in yet. Maybe on the day of orientation. For now, they'll just enjoy the sights. But Kim realized that Ron was still looking a bit down, so after a few hours of walking about, she motioned them to go to the park.

Kim remembered the last time this happened, she had flipped the handle and broke up with him. She promised herself (and Ron) that she would never get that mad again, without even listening … no matter how bad the situation was. They got to a quiet side of the park, and sat arm in arm. Ron, slightly nervous, glanced at Kim…

"Am I worth it?"

The question took Kim by complete surprise. Her jaw dropped slightly, but enough for Ron to see she didn't expect it. Before anything else, he continued…

"It's just that, I … well, mess up so much. I'm a goofball and I say the wrong things so often… or do the wrong things often."

He gazed away for a moment… "There are so many things I want to do with you, but I can't.. like skating for instance… I know you like that, but we don't go cause I can't."

His eyes refocused on Kim… " I know there are really nice guys out there that can do all these things, not to mention treat you better and I know you'd enjoy them. But I just don't feel like I'm really any good a guy...just a dumb boyfriend, who just takes you out to Bueno Nacho…"

Kim understood what he was feeling. She herself has commented about the times she couldn't do anything because Ron couldn't. And she wished she could…. She closed her eyes and looked down for a moment…"

"Ron, nothing is always as it seems…"

"What?" Ron replied, obviously confused…

"Life isn't like that Ron…Sometimes, what you want, isn't what you get. Sometimes what you never looked for was what you always needed. "

She turned her head to Ron, taking his hand…

I've come to learn that in our relationship. You're not the perfect guy… you make mistakes, you get me mad…we don't do the things that most others can… it happens. But I know that your feelings are real. You told me that once remember?"

And Ron did remember… Back at the Bueno Nacho HQ, when they were tied up and Kim was about to give up… More so because she was tricked by a synthodrone… Eric. He told her that there were better guys out there… guys that were real. She got the message all right… Kim continued,

"I told you before I couldn't save the world, or my heart without you. I never lied. You're not like the other guys. You're Ron. I've come to learn and accept that… not to mention that's the Ron I will always be in love with. Now you have to accept that. I'm ok with you Ron… I always have. So have faith… not in just us, but in yourself that everything is ok."

Ron was taken aback. It's not everyday that the realities of life is told to you so…beautifully.

"I can always count on you…" He said softly.

"I always stand by my Ron…" she countered…

They were about to draw to a kiss, when once again the familiar beep came ringing… They remembered what happened last time and quickly pulled away. This time though, it was Wade who was calling.

"Wade! Oh man for a moment I thought it was our parents again…"

"Oh, why?" he asked…

"Well we were fighting in the basement and-"

"You guys were fighting?"

"No… uh, yes…we were-"

"They thought we were doing the hanky panky…" Ron said hiding his mouth from her…

"Ron!" Kim looked at him…

"Ooookkkkkk…" Wade replied… "So how's Peakton?"

"Absolutely wonderful! It feels like home and yet feels so new…"

"That's good to hear. Oh geez, I almost forgot…I called hoping it wasn't a bad time, but got a hit on the site…"

"Go!" Kim and Ron both said, before looking at each other. Kim beat him to it…

"Jinx! Now YOU owe me that cuddle!"

"KP, I think you're weirding out Wade…"

"Er, Sorry Wade…"

"Right. Anyway, there's suspicion that Drakken may be up to something. He's be quiet all summer and we have some reports of him acquiring things…"

"So maybe he's growing more plants…" Kim said"

"No… more like expensive electronic components…" Kim looked at Ron…

"He seems to be using the lull to create something destructive…"

"Ok Wade, we're on it.

The teens rushed back to their apartment to ready themselves for trip. Ron donned his new black outfit and was looking at himself in the mirror…

"Nice… The Ron man 2.0"

"I dunno, maybe a one and a half…"Kim said, laughing…"

"You are no help"

"Come on Ron, we gotta go."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at Drakken's Lair, the mad scientist had completed his long task. All in all, it took just about two months…and of course he had to rant about it…

"Hahahahahaha! Finally, my super mind-eraser-attitude-changer is complete!" Now we can test it out on-"

"Better make sure what exactly you're testing it on!" Yelled a familiar, female voice, getting closer as it did…

"Yeah and it so better not be on any little animals!" yelled the second, male voice... then a moments silence.

"What?

Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable then came face to face with their foe...this time though, it wasn't for good.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't Kim Possible and her buffoon…Just in time I might add…" Drakken blasted

"Yeah, time to stop you again, just as we have always..."

"Oh no Kimmie, I think you misunderstood what he was saying…"Out of nowhere, came Shego in a sneak attack, with Kim barely managing to get out of the way…

"It's more like we're going to test it out on him." Pointing at Ron. Shego then realizes…

"Whoa, whoa... getting fashion conscious I see... is Kimmie begging to loose interest already?…" as she admires Ron's new outfit somewhat…

"Maybe I want to look good kicking your butt…" Remarked Ron, unphased by her wisecrack…"

"Or perhaps to look good when you forget your existence!" Yelled Drakken…

Just then, a bright orange beam fired out of the device in his hands. Kim and Ron dodged the attack. Each going sideways. Shego did battle with her nemesis, while Drakken went for Ron. Drakken kept blasting while Ron moved almost as swiftly and as graceful as Kim usually does. This of course surprised Drakken, and Shego… not to mention for a moment, Kim. It was surprising enough to see Ron moving as he did, that the women stopped to actually take in the battle…

"Wow … monkey style…and new clothes… humph, maybe I need a new wardrobe so I could kick some butt too…" Shego snorted…

"Nah, I like you just the way you are… It's easy to kick your butt…" Kim retaliated

"Why you!"

The women resumed their fighting. Shego sent short, quick blasts to Kim, who missed them, though with some effort. She got in close enough to hit Shego in the chest, but she read Kim's advance and countered it… knocking her aside. Kim was briefly stunned… she glanced up only to see Shego falling in with a fully powered fist. Kim at once spun herself into a handstand and avoided the impact. Just as they both landed on their feet, they both sent a full punch… hitting each other square on the jaw… Both reeled from the hits and resumed a fighting stance…

Ron was still dodging blast after blast from Drakken, vaulting and somersaulting himself out of the beam's way. He was advancing slowly on Drakken…

"Hey darn you! Hold still!"

"Like I would actually stop to do that." (dodges blast) "You know, maybe if it were for Bueno Nacho or something." (Dodges another blast) "But I mean COME ON!" (Dodges yet another blast.)

Ron dodged more and more blasts from Drakken, advancing until he ended up behind his foe. He used the opportunity to sweep him off his feet. Drakken hit the ground hard.

"Ahhh! You idiot!" Drakken screamed, "You think you're all that! But you're really nothing!"

"Give it up dude… You know you should have stuck with the good save the world thing…or even open up a plant shop or something…that was so working for you"

"Arrrgh! Not you as well! I thought I would be over all of this…Do you know how expensive flower pots are these days?"

Drakken stood before Ron... but suddenly, his face turned to an evil grin. He pressed a remote in his hand. Suddenly, the area around Ron's feet became lit. He realized it could be trouble, but just as he attempted to move, he found that he couldn't. There was no escape. No matter how hard he tried, he just could not move. Drakken stared at Ron with menacing eyes…

"Well then, my primate friend, I guess I really can't call you a buffoon anymore… I see you are in a slight predicament…"

"What the heck is this Drakken?" Ron yelled… obviously worried…

"Hmmm how do they say it…Come into my web said the spider to the fly…or should I say… the scientist to the test monkey!"

Drakken had developed a device in which someone, when caught in the light will suddenly go paralyzed. He termed it... the Paralysis beam. Ron knew he was in trouble...

"Dude, you're so not getting away with this!"

"Oh I believe I have already done so! What are you going to do now? Go full monkey style on me?" as Drakken put his hands behind his back

"That's totally not a bad idea" Ron said…seriously assessing his situation.

"I suppose, but then you might have a little problem remembering how to…hahahaha!"

Ron then realized that Drakken had picked up the Machine he was attempting to blast him with earlier. He looked at Kim and saw she had her hands full with Shego.

("This is bad…or maybe not…")

Ron decided to go for it. He began to transform, much to Drakken's surprise… and thrill.

"Ooh, monky power makes you blue as well...hmph, I like being the only blue guy here. Sorry, but the freak zoo show will be cancelled... indefinitely…!"

Meanwhile, the ladies were still at it, when at the corner of her eye; Kim saw the blue flicker emanating from the site where the guys were. But she couldn't get a proper glance. Shego was giving her a hard time to just stop what she was doing to look. Seemed like Ron was going all out for Drakken…might be a bit overkill, but hey... at least he'll get it done. However just then, Shego abruptly stopped fighting and leapt back…creating some distance between herself and Kim.

"Well Kimmie, looks like my job is done…" Said Shego, admiring her nails…

Kim looked at Shego with a puzzled look, yet still in her stance…

"Oh that's right you didn't know…." Shego lamented… We were the ones that 'hit' on your stupid site. See, we needed monkey boy there for a lil experiment… and judging by the situation, it looks like Dr. D's got him right where he wants him…"

Kim only now realized what she saw earlier. Ron was powering up… but it wasn't to a fight…he was trying to break free of something…

"Pull a chair Kimmie, you'll _love_ the show!" Shego taunted…waving her hand off to her.

Kim watched Shego in disbelief…wide eyed at that. Then once again turned her attention to the direction of Drakken and Ron… just in time to see the Orange beam fire from the device in Drakken's hand. It hit Ron squarely in the face. He screamed out aloud, in great pain. All his monkey power suddenly stopped. The last thing he yelled was

"KiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" Fading as quickly as he shouted.

Kim's heart wrenched. She ran towards Ron as fast as she could, with Shego laughing her in the background. The orange beam ceased its light… so did the light under Ron. He fell limp to the ground. Drakken stood there, staring with an evil grin at the motionless blonde boy that was always a source of great discomfort…with his wisecracks and seemingly random, yet successful fighting against them.

"Helooooo…yoo-hoo…echo…hahahahaha! No wisecracks now are there? Drakken taunted his motionless adversary.

Just then, he felt his mind eraser device go sprawling out of his hand as the result of a well timed kick…hitting the wall to the side.

"Arrgh, don't you ever quit? Look… HE did!" shouted an angry Drakken, who was pointing to Ron. But no amount of rage could have been compared to what he saw facing him. Usually, when Kim focuses on a foe, her eyes could kill. But now… now it looked as if her eyes could eradicate the entire planet…She grabbed Drakken at the scruff of his coat…

"WHAT-HAVE-YOU-DONE-TO-RON!?"

Drakken began to feel a little fear… He wasn't used to her being this angry… well not since the moodulator issue…

"What do I get if I tell you? Shrugging his shoulders. That didn't help him one bit. Kim punched him in the face so hard; he thought that his neck would snap…She grabbed him by his scruff again…He quivered…

"Owww…oh, that. Well, you see… I erased his memories away and permanently in a day… Hmm, that rhymed" he said enveloped in his thoughts…

Kim's eyes tightened more… as well as her grip on Drakken's neck…

"Then you'd darn well better UN erase it… NOW!"

"What do you care what happens to him? Man, women are really complicated…"

Kim was on the verge of blind rage. How could Drakken do this after saving the world? Yes he was a bad guy, but you would think that after something like saving the world, you'd have some change of heart. She started loosing focus. She didn't even see the Green plasma blast that narrowly missed her head and impacted the wall near her. When she realized what was going on, she was hit full force with a second blast. She crumpled to the floor…unconscious.

Shego stepped behind Drakken, laughing as she came about.

"Not bad Dr. D… you actually succeeded a test…AND worked as a good distraction. You deserve a lollipop."

"Hey, don't taunt me!" Drakken blasted… "You let her hit me! Do you know how expensive medical car is…"

"Would you have rather me left you alone? Hmmm?" Shego retaliated…

"Well you did your job…I guess I can give you a raise for-"

Drakken's eyes caught hold of his new creation…in the corner wall where Kim had kicked it, in many pieces…surrounded by broken rocks and metal in a green ember…"

"SHEGO!!!!!!! YOU BLASTED MY SUPER-MIND-ERASOR-ATTITUDE-CHANGER!!"

The initial blast that missed Kim's head, found the wall, with a chunk of rock and steel beams, crushing the device.

"It took me two months to make that!" That's coming out your pay!"

"WHAT!? You gotta be kidding! Oh, just go make another one and quit whining already!"

"I can't Shego! There wasn't one! It was a work in progress!"

"What kind of idiot doesn't create a plan while making someth-…uhh check that, it's you…"

"Arrgh, anyway, let's get out of here before she comes to…"

"Wait, wait…whoa, time out. You're leaving them HERE?" Shego blasted…

"Why not? It we took them somewhere else, she'd only try to return here…and that may not be a good thing…"

"Yeah, I guess it makes sense…you know what they say about us when we're scorned…" Shego mocked…"

Just then, they both heard a moan… They noticed Kim, trying to get back up. Shego walked up to her and with a fist balled up in a small flame, punched Kim in the face. Kim once again fell to the floor. Shego stepped off laughing…

"Sleep tight princess…."

She grabbed Drakken and ran to the hovercraft… making their escape.

Sometime later, Kim came to, with a great headache. She groaned as she tried to stand, then she felt a familiar hand helping her up...

"You look so hurt... you ok?"

She turned; to face the person… it was Ron. He was holding his head slightly as well...

"Ron! Oh, You're ok!"

"Ron? Ron who?"

"Ron! come on, this isn't funny..."

"I think you got the wrong guy lady I so dunno who you're talking about..."

Kim was lost for a moment…what happened to Ron? Then it suddenly hit her, what Drakken had said…what he created...

Drakken had erased Ron's memories!


	6. Chapter 6

Kim sat for a moment... dazed. Drakken just wiped her teammate and boyfirends memory? She had to do something. Just then, the first thing came to mind, she acted on it…contact Wade! Kim activated a beacon that her car could trace. The car powered up itself and eventually found them. She then called Wade. Ron was totally oblivious to everything. He was taking in the place that surrounded him… and this lady that seemed to be talking to herself…

"Wade… we have a problem. I think Drakken wiped Ron's memory."

"Are you sure? this is bad. What do you need?" Wade said, quite concerned for Ron…

"Try and get in touch with mom and have her meet me at Middleton hospital. I hope she can help…"

"You look hurt too." Wade realized, "You sure you don't want me to get some other help on to you guys?"

"It's no big. I'm ok. Besides I need mom to check up on him and see exactly what the sitch is…"

"Well you could use the kimmunicator and search for basic brain activity…" He reminded…

"That's right!" She responded… holding up her wrist, she scanned Ron's head. However, Wade came in with some disturbing news…

"The scan indicates that he only has 3 percent physical brain activity… it's like his brain's been almost wiped clean, like a floppy disc."

Kim showed her worry… This really was bad. She remembered her own issue she experienced when she lost her memory… and Ron himself had begun to freak out… sort of…you'd freak if you thought your girlfriend could begin to remember everything else except your relationship too. Strangely enough, though it wasn't the time for it, she actually began understanding what he must have gone through at the time…

"Ok, catch you on the way back… just call mom and tell her the sitch." looking at a quite aloof Ron…

"Don't worry Ron, you'll be ok.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My real name is…is…" He couldn't figure it out. No matter how he tried. He began to freak out…

"WHY CAN'T I FIGURE OUT MY NAME!!!"

"RON! Take it easy."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP CALLING ME THAT?"

"CAUSE IT"S YOUR NAME!!!"

"BUT IF I DON"T KNOW THAT, THEN HOW WOULD I KNOW YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO FAKE IT…?"

He did have a point… anyone could tell him anything and it could be perceived as a fake…. So Kim thought fast…

"Well, we… um, work together. We were on a job and we got into a little accident…"

"Accident? Oh, that'll explain why you were knocked out and my head feels all weird…Ok, so we're on a set or something"

"A set of what?"

"You know, a movie set… the place sure looks that way. Anyway so… uh… who are you anyway?"

"It's Kim…Kim Possible"

"Kim…Possible? That's a weird name. (Sees Kim's expression) uh, in a sorta cool way… So I've been working with you how long now?"

"Almost as log as I could remember… We grew up together…in Middleton"

Ron looked at her naturally confused…

"Man, you sure you're not making all this up…? You know, you might sound like you're trying to hit on me or something?"

Kim watched him, wide eyed. She remembered when the moment when she asked Ron the same question. She couldn't remember when they were dating until the very end. It was the belt that made her…

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed, "Ron, your belt!"

Ron backed away startled… "Hey look, you may have your freaky side, but I don't go for read heads…"

She was thrown off by that comment… "That's not what I… What do you mean you don't go for red heads? We've been dating! I got you that belt as a gift!"

"Look, uh, you got some serious issues or something, or you may be some kinda stalker, but you're so not my type… personally, I go for those Asian kinda chicks…"

That comment made Kim even more shocked and furious... She wasn't his type? He liked Asian chicks? It made her remember Yori and how jealous she was of her Asian counterpart. Though she knew Yori honored their relationship, she was still human. But hold up… this wasn't Ron… she was reacting to him how she normally would. But it wasn't him talking… it's a brain trying to make sense of a seemingly new world. She swallowed her pride…

"Alright, look. I'm sorry. I thought you saw the belt, it may help you remember something…"

"Um, NO, I can see the belt right where it is. And anyway I think I better get outta here… You're beginning to freak me out."

Kim couldn't allow him to leave. There was no telling what could happen to him. However she didn't want to make him any more startled...She had an idea…

"I think this belonged to you." Handing him a small, round object. Ron looked at it puzzled, and opened it.

"This looks kinda girly… I wouldn't… w… uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

It worked. She handed him a full strength knock out gas.

Just then, the car made its way to where they were and landed. Before leaving, she noticed the remnants of the machine that Drakken used on Ron…how could he be so dumb as to leave something like that…

Check that… it was Dr. Drakken we're talking about. She grabbed the pieces and took it along. Maybe Wade could somehow fix it and help Ron.

-----------------------

With the rockets and in flight, Middleton would take about one hour in Kim's car. She glanced at Ron, unconscious in the seat next to her. Then, Kim heard something that made her heart jump…

"…………….kim………………………………lov………………………….jinx…"

"Ron? RON!"

"What the! Who's… Ahhhh! What the heck is this? I don't remember going on a flight…! This has to be a dream…." He tried pinching himself.

Kim looked to the sky and said to herself, that even though it really wasn't him, He sure acted like him…

"Relax, you're safe. You're not in a dream either."

"Um, safe? Oh no, you again. Where are you taking me? Um… Poss… uh, what's your name again?

"It's Kim.. Kim Possible. Anyway, we're both going to the hospital…" A brief moment… one brief moment, it sounded as if he might have remembered something…but maybe she was expecting too much of him.

("Relax KP, it'll be ok…) she was saying to herself, before she realized that she called herself the way he usually did. The reality of it made her cry slightly… which Ron noticed.

"Hey, um, are you ok? I'm sorry… I guess I was being mean earlier… It's just I don't even know what's going on… I can't even remember my own name, or who anyone really is anymore… I'm so confused…"

"It's ok," She said, wiping her face, " I was just remembering some stuff. Anyway, forget it. At least let's go to Middleton Hospital and get checked up… "

Ron watched Kim, who looked back, showing her own worry and confusion…

"Hey, um, Kim.. Is it? You keep calling me Ron. That really is my name isn't it?

"Yeah. Actually it's Ronald, but everyone calls you Ron for short. Ron Stoppable…"

"Ron Stoppable? Who the heck would name their kid Stoppable?"

"Kim smiled slightly…"Well… you got me there…"

Then he realized… "Hold a sec…are we in a flying car?"

"Well, yeah" Kim replied…

"So then you're like… a secret agent! Oh COOL! So that means I work as an agent too! What's my call sign… 004?

"Sigh… you can take the memories out of him, but he really still is weird like the old Ron…"

"Huh?'

"Nothing…just talking to myself."

They arrived at Middleton's hospital, where the Possible and Stoppable families met them... Rufus was there too.. Wade alerted them to the situation earlier. Ron of course could not recognize anyone, or anything around… much to the two families' despair. But he did agree to accept that his name was Ron Stoppable…if everyone said so…

("Man…Stoppable?") He said to himself.

Mrs. Possible took Ron and set him for some tests. She then tended to Kim and her injuries. When all was done, they all met in a room to discuss the situation…

"I did a thorough check on Ron's brain. Every scan rendered the same result… 3 percent brain activity." Everyone stood silent.

Kim then stated, "I remember Drakken saying something about permanently in a day…

"Wade looked at many concerned faces through the screen. He looked down for a moment and then rose his head…

"Maybe his memories aren't really erased…maybe it's just that it's somehow locked off but in 24 hours, his memories may be completely erased…"

Everyone gasped… including Ron. He just did it cause everyone was as well…they all looked at him. Embarrassed, he turned away, looking at the outside window…

Mrs. Possible then came up with something interesting…

"Come to think of it, there once was a journal about a scientist who attempted to create a machine, where brainwaves and memory registers could be stored in a smaller size. It was a theory that once your brain has more free capacity, you can learn more. The problem was that you could not access those memories without the machine resetting them to their original size…"

Wade thought about it…" I see, it's almost like a zip file in a pc's recycling bin. Once it's inside, you' can't access it unless you fully restore it to its original folder..."

Kim looked up with a glimmer of hope…

"I remember the scientist. That's how I lost my memory the first time…Maybe we could find him and he could help…"

Her mother shook her head…

"Sorry honey, but while doing testing, the machine exploded, renering him brain dead. He passed a short time later…"

Though she tried to be cool about it, Kim was showing despair. Everyone could see it as well… Ron could be lost forever… and he already doesn't think his family or she were anyone important to him…well, other than a secret agent. She could very well lose the one person that truly loved her…

"But in the car, while unconscious, he said a couple things like my name and jinx…" Kim lamented.

"That may be natural." Her mother stated,

"If it's all as the theory states, there will be traces of memories he had… like loose paper laying around. But it's more like debris from removing the registers if you know what I mean… there isn't anything that would help trigger a register to open because it's not there."

Wade interjected with an idea… "What if we were able to somehow reverse it?

Kim came to her realization "Wait! I actually have the parts from the device in the car!"

"Drakken actually left that? Oh, ok forget I said that…"

"Maybe there's hope after all…" Kim said with a hopeful smile…

Jim and Tim both stepped forward… "We can help build it…"

"Alright… let's go…"


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. Got time to write, so expect to see the other chapters (11 in all) and completion soon.

And now, chaper 7

* * *

Everyone got moving…the plan was to head back to the Possible's house. But before that, Ron's parents took him back to their home, so he could clean up and have something to eat, before heading over to Kim's. While on the way, Ron spoke to them, who of course he didn't know….

"So you guys are really my mom and dad?"

"Why yes son…" His father said, "We would hope that you will remember us soon…"

"Uh, was I adopted or something?"

"Heavens no!" his mother lamented, "How could you say that?"

"Well I dunno, you say that and then you say she's my adopted sister..." Pointing to Hana.

Hana herself watched Ron, but with sad, almost teary eyes… She seemed to know that what she was watching, was an empty shell of who she knew…Rufus as well, tried to make contact, by doing his usual wave and saying "Hi". But Ron, not used to seeing a talking rat, screamed out…

"AHHH! That… that thing TALKS!!!!" He pinched himself again…"Please be a bad dream, please be a bad dream…"

"Relax Ron, it's only Rufus…. He's your pet naked mole rat." His mom stated.

"Huh? You named the thing… Rufus? Why the heck would I want a naked mole rat?" That statement hurt Rufus. Climbing back to Mr. Stoppable's shoulder, you could see the sadness in his face.

"Don't worry Rufus…He doesn't remember right now. He didn't mean it.

They arrived at the house. Ron felt like an alien. But he went inside anyway. At this moment, these people were being nice to him…so maybe he should just be mannerly. When he entered of course, he was taken by surprise… He saw many pictures of a little boy, which looked like him…wait a minute…that WAS him! Looking at some other recent pictures of him…especially the ones of him in a graduation garb, next to these people who claimed he was their son. Hold up…He graduated?

He then noticed a couple of pictures… with a red headed girl that looked a lot like this girl who he thought was stalking him earlier…

It was all too much to believe, but he did think that maybe, they were actually his family and that Kim maybe was telling the truth about being friends…

"Well, pictured don't really lie, so I guess that maybe I AM your son… And this Rufus really is my pet…that my name is Ron, who finds by the way that the name 'Stoppable' is all too weird…and that this Kim girl who's beem stalking me is really a friend."

His parents watched each other, puzzled… "Ron, she's more than your friend…she's your girlfriend."

"Uh uh… Hold the phone! I'm willing to believe that she's a friend, that's all. I don't like her that way…"

"But Ron, you all have been dating over a year now…" His dad said, trying his best to convince him…

"Hey if she 'WERE' my girlfriend, then I'd have had stuff that was hers… and I'd have had pictures of us kissing and stuff. I don't see anything here. So in my logical world, she is NOT anything to me! Nope, sorry... can't make me!"

Of course the parents had nothing to back it up with… Ron did take all of his things concerning Kim with him to Peakton. They could only look at their son and hope that for his sake, theirs and Kim's, that he would remember… and soon.

He spent some time cleaning up and changed out of his clothes…He found himself a brown hockey shirt and a cargo styled pants…

"Heyyy… Well, if for nothing else, I seem to have good taste…" he said, smiling. He tried to rest...

Back at the Possible's house, the driveway was full of cars, which would normally be parked in the garage. But that was being used for other, more important purposes. Inside, Mr. Possible, the tweebs and Wade, who actually came out to help, were busy rigging up a device, made from the remnants of Drakken's creation. It was centered between two seats, with two connectors that fit to someone's head. The problem was that the original machine was too badly damaged, to actually use it as a ray. But with Wade and the tweebs' ingenuity, they were able to create something that would be able to have the same effect, with different means… hypnosis. Kim was actually trying to get some rest, considering it took many hours to build. But she couldn't really rest. Anxiety was getting the better of her. She entered the garage and beheld the sight in front of her…

"That doesn't really look like the thing Drakken had…" She pointed out,

"We know that." Jim intervened, "But it was too damaged to rebuild it completely, so we modified it best we could" Tim finished…

"Anyway, we could tell you how it'll work…" Wade started.

"Someone will get hypnotized with Ron. Their brain waves would be digitized as it enters the host... in this case, Ron. Now to the person entering, it would appear as some sort of virtual reality. I programmed the settings, based on the component setup, with registries and others things similar. Everything will appear real…even to the point of reading the person's mind. But only the person entering will exist… not even Ron himself can… "

Jim and Tim intervened. "We were able to break down somehow, the way that the components work. Though we couldn't really make it work the original way it was supposed to, this should work just as fine"

"Beek a beek a boo?"

"Hoo sha!"

Mr. Possible finished the statement. "We seemed to decipher exactly how the ray was able to penetrate the brain, and figured out it would need some code to unlock the main memory. The trouble was that the ray was the entrant, the password and the expander, but we couldn't fix that. That's where the person entering the brain comes in. They will act as the ray, pretty much unlocking everything. But unlocking it and opening it are two different things. Ron would still need some stimulation to get him to remember the things he used to…and, there's something else…"

They all looked away from Kim for a moment, which obviously peaked her concern…

"What is it? Dad, Wade? What?"

Wade spoke up…"Well, we still couldn't figure out how to stop the system from completely erasing his memory…so whatever has to be done, must be done quickly… We already lost about 6 hours from since you got here… and if it took an hour to get here and another at the hospital… not to mention maybe 2 hours that you were out for. We're looking at maybe14 hours to try and get all if not most his memory back…"

"So there's a good possiblility that he won't remember a lot… like… us…" Kim said, toching her chest…

"We don't know… it could be anything… or nothing at all."

Kim was afraid to think about it, but she could very well loose the love of the one she was accustomed to… and even as the friend she once knew. Sure, she could maybe show him the ropes again, but it would never be the same. But nonetheless, she will always be his friend… no matter what. She knew he would have done the same for her…

"I want to go in…Let's get Ron."

The Stoppables were over in no time. Ron himself was amazed to see the entire setup of what they had done….

"Hey! It this some sort of cool videogame machine? Man you gotta let me try this! What does it play?"

Everyone else watched each other sarcastically and said… "Ron!"

"What?"

"Anyway, get in the seat… we're going to try and help you to remember something…" Kim said quickly,

"Uh so why didn't you just like… I dunno, hold a watch to my head and yell…'you are getting very sleepy…'

"Cut it out… this is important. You know, the old you was the same way…"

"Well maybe I'm still the old me"

Kim watched him, with a saddened look… "I hope so…"

"Hey, you got that stalker look in your eyes again…creepy…"

"(Sigh) …. Let's do this"

Everyone stepped aside, after Kim and Ron both were set in their headgear. Jim and Tim started the machine. There was a slight whine as it powered up. Wade was on his laptop, constantly typing info into the system. Kim would act as the translator to the code. At the press of a button, everything went blank….

Kim came to, moments later. She found herself in a vast, empty area. Nothing but a few registries were lying around…and remnants of files scattered few and far in between…

"Well, Wade sure likes to be thorough…" She commented,

"Why thank you…" Came a voice from nowhere, which of course startled Kim.

"Wade? Don't DO that! How can you talk to me in here?"

"The decoder can transmit everything I say to you and convert it through the machine…"

"Wade, you rock!"

"I'll rock, when we get Ron's memory opened…"

"Right. Where do I go?"

"The locked section is about 3 miles away from your position, but you may be able to see it…"

And wow, did she see it! 3 miles was far away, but that thing was HUGE! It was as if it was right there next to her. It took her some time, not because she couldn't run quickly enough, but every time, she would see a register and can't help but want to see inside… but she couldn't…

"Wade, I thought you said there weren't any registries here?

"Well actually, those are the new ones that Ron has been forming…"

"Can they be accessed?"

"Yeah, but only if he somehow was comfortable with you…if he wasn't close to you in this present memory, they won't open. And anyway, um, I don't think you should be going through his mind… It wouldn't be fair to him, that you try to read his private thoughts… not to mention that we have to unlock the main latch…"

He was right. She had to keep focused... they were running out of time. She decided that it wasn't right after all and moved on. But she secretly wished to know how Ron thought… how he felt about things… about her. If you were in the same position, you would have wanted to know that as well.

She kept going on for what seemed to be forever. But when she eventually reached, she saw something…gigantic.

This thing seemingly stood hundreds of feet upwards… and for miles across… Something wanting to resemble a safe.

Kim was awestruck… She was facing something that truly, words could not measure….

This is the place that held Ron's memories…


	8. Chapter 8

Kim found what seemed to be the main latch… It was huge! You'd need some sort of machine to open it…

"Wade, big problem… that door isn't exactly small… and I'm not seeing any pass code interfaces…"

"The pass code slots should be about roughly forty floors estimate…"

"Forty? You're kidding! So I guess I need some sort of stethoscope to open this thing" she said sarcastically…

"Well, no… actually, a pretty big key…"

"A key? Where the heck in this place am I going to find a –"

Her words stopped abruptly when she saw lying on the ground in front of her, a large four-foot key.

"Guess you saw a key huh?"

"Man could they make this thing any weirder? Or heavier for that matter?" realizing the weight of it.

"Ok I guess I gotta use my grappler…" She reached for her trusty tool, but realized that there wasn't any… She didn't realize that this was really an imagination of sorts…

"Wade, how am I going to get to the pass code area?" She asked…

"There may be an area to enter the key at the ground level. Try and find it, then use the key."

"Man, this is complicated…and we never entered a girl's mind yet" she commented with sarcasm...

She searched and searched, till she did find a slot to push the key. This thing wasn't light at all, but not entirely heavy. She pulled it over to the slot and pushed the key in…with some effort, she turned it.

Then, suddenly at that…a large staircase began forming, in a zigzag pattern. Kim looked astonished at the entire expanse and mumbled…

"Sure… why make a key when they could make a stupid electronic key entry…now stairs when they could make an elevator! This is so the drama…"

After a long, long climb, she reached the top, only to be greeted with another challenge… a gauntlet of sorts. There were four slots of the same size, for the key to fit. However, there were four platforms…each was moving back and forth at different speeds. Between them, were large blades, which seemed to move almost randomly…

"Wade, a little help here"

"Sorry Kim, but I can't do anything about this… it's the natural protection of the locks. Think of it as a videogame stage…"

"Gee, thanks" she said sarcastically. "Ron would feel right at home…"

She reached for the first platform… easy enough… considering it was the slowest...

"What now" She asked…

"Take the key and line it up to the hole. The platform will stop near the entrance…"

And so she did… She held up the key. Surely enough, the platform stopped. She placed the key in the slot.

"Key's in the first slot. Now what?"

"Turn the key three to the left." She did as told. As she completed the third turn, she heard a click. First lock opened…

However, as she removed the key, the platform started to move again. Now she had to time the second platform, which was faster, as well as the side blades… She timed her jump perfectly… avoiding any trouble. Just as the first, she steadied the key to the lock. And fit it in…

"What now?'

"Three times to the right…"

And so she did. Then, the lock opened as well. This was going pretty good. But the third one was a problem… She timed the platforms, but the blade came out of nowhere… she wasn't able to properly clear it… Mid jump, the blade caught her, sharing a cut to her arm. She winced from the slice and found that she had lost her footing as she fell onto the platform. The key fell out of grasp and was about to go over the edge…as well as she…

("No! I'm too close…") she thought, as she slid to the edge…

Kim grabbed the edge of the platform as best she could... using her feet to brace herself from going over. But the key was almost over the side. Lunging at it, she was just barely able to hold onto it with her bleeding arm. Her cuts were not very deep, however it was bad enough to weaken her slightly. Holding a heavy, hanging key wasn't helping either. Gritting her teeth, straining to bring it back, she somehow managed to get it back on the platform. She was out of breath…

"That's was too close…" (Coughing)

"Kim, are you ok? Your body, s hyperventilating and coughing…"

"I'm…(coughing) I'm ok. Just a little scratch."

"Ok, but be careful."

Wade could not see exactly what was going on with Kim. But he could monitor her vitals and know if she was in a situation or not…Kim took a moment to catch her breath. Then she raised the key into the third slot.

"Key's in… which way?"

"Seven turns… left."

Success… third lock cleared. But the Fourth would prove the greatest challenge. This was the fastest moving platform. Even if she does make it, the speed it slows down could throw her off balance and off the ramp…certainly killing her. She decided it's all or nothing. She timed the ramp and the blade. She then threw the key into the air. As she did, she quickly did a somersault, to land on the ramp, just as it was beginning its return…PERFECT! The key was still coming. She caught it, then hunched onto the ramp. And as quickly as it was moving… it slowed to the point of the slot…

"I'm here Wade… the last one!"

"Ok… last one is four turns, to the right."

Kim's muscles tightened… one…two…three…four! Suddenly she heard this large noise. The platforms all joined, along with the stairs…then all turned to form a large slide. Kim lost her footing and slid down the entire side… rolling as she reached the bottom.

"In other circumstances, that would have been fun" She lamented. Just then, a larger noise of an opening door came about… The door had cracked open!

"Wade! Wade! We did it! We cracked it open!"

"Great! Now be careful. I figured that there would be a defense system in place to unlock the door, but I can't say for what's in the safe…"

"Got it…"

Kim quickly made her way to the entrance. But the reality of what she saw, made her heart drop… The door did in fact crack open, but it wasn't enough for anything to get out. She ran to the crack and realized she could barely fit. She actually wedged herself between the door and the safe-like structure, pushing with her legs. She strained and tried, but she was only able to manage moving it open another 2 feet or so…She was able to enter…albeit slightly. Then the sight she beheld…what a sight it was!

Kim Possible was not normally speechless for many things… but this could qualify as a TOTALLY speechless moment… Registers everywhere… she couldn't even see for great distances, but there were many shadows of things resembling registers… and weirder still… some of the registers were almost as high as the safe itself.

"Wow…Ron sure has a lot of memories… makes me wonder what's in my mind." Kim lamented…

And it was about to get even weirder still. She noticed that the registers were disintegrating into a fine mist and escaping through the door…

"Kim! Ron's activity is starting to increase… even if by .05 percent… it's still an increase. Whatever you're doing, keep doing it!" Wade complimented.

The families all were holding their breath… they wanted her to succeed… and she seemingly was. But Kim didn't know what was going on…

"Wade, I'm not doing it. The registers are disintegrating by themselves and going out the door…"

"Great. That's what it should do. The registers will scatter out of Ron's brain and in time will help him reform them. But we need to get as much out before time runs out."

"Well it's doing it on its own… can't we speed it up?"

"I wish it could, Kim. Remember the original ray would have been able to reconvert it back into the main brain area, but because we're doing it manually, the process is slower."

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something on the floor moving towards her. She turned in a fighting stance; however, as she faced it, she couldn't believe her eyes…

A little Diablo robot? Her eyebrow went up.

"Uhh, Wade, please tell me that this is some sort of prank…"

"What are you t… Kim! I'm getting a rather large disturbance forming at your position… whatever it is it's dangerous!"

The little robot suddenly grew in size… its hands turned to menacing weapons. Kim thought to herself…

("Is it Deja Vu? Or is Drakken really serious?")

The Robot began to attack Kim. Using its lasers, it fired a blast near to where she was standing at the door. She had to think fast. If those lasers were to hit the registers, there probably wouldn't be a need to worry about the timer. She then had an idea…

"Is that the best you can do?" seemingly taunting the behemoth… It took the bait. She ran for the door. The Diablo followed, firing its weapons at Kim, who was dodging as best she could. When she cleared the entrance, she taunted the monstrosity…

"Hey, I don't have all day, come get me!"

Her plan seemed flawless… the robot would force open the door enough, that more and more registries would escape through the opening… The outside was met with a thunderous row of explosive sounds…as the Diablo banged away at the safe door. Surely enough, the door opened. But strangely enough, was only opened slightly. Then in a fit of what was seemingly unbelievable, the giant machine suddenly began trying to close the door!

Kim couldn't believe her eyes. She had to do something… and fast. She ran back towards the safe, just in the view of the Diablo.

"Hey I just came all this way to get to you, now you're closing off on me? You're a lousy date!"

("Wow…that really sounded like Ron!") She thought…

But there was no time to dwell on it… the machine bared its arms down on her again. It threw its hands on the ground as if to smash Kim. Just as the first time she ever battled them, she ran up the arms and somersaulted over its head, landing behind it. Before it could fire, she ran between its legs, to its front. The Diablo powered up its laser and fired. Kim leaped backwards, just as the blast hit at the Diablo's feet…causing it to loose balance. It fell, striking the door full force. This caused the door to open much more than before, yet still not enough for everything to escape fully. With a damaged leg, the Diablo was somewhat unable to regain its footing, but it didn't mean that it was any less deadly. Kim found herself dodging another few blasts, before strategically placing herself on the machine's head. Of course a machine was programmed to destroy… not think about harming itself, so it fired its laser directly where Kim was standing… with disastrous results to itself. Kim vaulted away in time to see the head fully destroyed. The lasers powered down…an eerie echo sounded amongst the vast emptiness…then silence…

Kim stood triumphantly and shouted at the top of her lungs, bearing her fist…

"BOO YAH!" It echoed out for miles...

She was proud and joyous, but then realized everyone probably heard her say it as well…She turned all red.

"Um, Wade? For the record, you didn't hear me shout that…"

"I'll be sure to let him know…Miss Priss…"

That definitely wasn't Wade. That voice! Kim's eyes narrowed…she felt sudden anger grip her…

"Shego!"

"Oh hello Kimmie… seems like you're trying a hypno-styled rescue of your buffoon boyfriend…how touching. I really don't know why you put up with him… Or maybe misery loves company…"

"What have you done to my family and my friends?"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them…seems like if I un-jack this thingy, you'll be stuck here and you'll be pretty…hmmm brain dead. I like that sound…"

"You won't get away with this!" Kim shouted,

"Oh maybe I already have… Anyway, see you around Kimmie. Enjoy the empty part of your boyfriend…Maybe now you'll be as dumb as him!"

Kim suddenly felt herself go numb…everything was going dark…she was loosing consciousness…

"Not yet… not yet! …I can't…..fai….fail…"

And all went silent.


	9. Chapter 9

Darkness shrouded Kim. She wasn't aware of anything around her…other than barely audible echoes…slowly; the darkness bore a dim, white horizon… that slowly widened…

"Am…am I…"

"No honey, you're quite alive and well…"

The voice sounded like music to Kim's ears….

"Mom!"

As the horizon, got larger, the light slowly cleared… Figures began appearing…blurry at first, then sharpening with every second. She saw many faces that were initially showing worry, but eventually were showing smiles of relief... She leaned up from the chair she was in… The garage was different… Things were not where they were originally… some things even appeared damaged, but loosely put aside. She looked over her shoulder… Ron was still unconscious. The components of the device, which was between the chairs, was missing… and seemingly ripped away forcefully…Kim then realized what happened…

"Shego!" she shouted, trying to get up forcefully… but was stopped by Mrs. Possible as well as Mrs. Stoppable…

"Relax honey… you're still suffering from the effects. We actually thought for a moment that you weren't going to make it back."

"Good thing we implemented that fail safe in case the system had to be shut down."

Wade appeared…with a slight cut over his left eye…he was limping slightly.

"Wade! What happened?" Asked a shocked Kim,

"Shego seemingly found us and lunged at me…knocking me out of my seat and threatening to let her know what we were doing…"

"We tried to stop her, and was about to attack, when she held Wade and threatened to harm him." Mr. Possible stated, "We didn't want to take any chances…"

Kim took everything in, wishing that she were there to stop Shego. She felt badly for Wade getting hurt. Wade, seeing his friend's expression, gave her a promising smile…

"Hey, don't worry about it…I'll be ok. Besides, you were tying to save Ron. Shego figured that unplugging you while online, would cause you to go brain dead…"

Kim nodded in acceptance, however little… just then she realized… Ron! He hadn't woken up as yet. Rufus was on his shoulder, hugging his friend. He tried waking him and Kim earlier and lost hope when they didn't. He did regain it though, when he saw Kim open her eyes. But Ron still hadn't…

"Why hasn't he gotten up?" she asked, her face full of worry.

"Kim, we were able to only fail safe the section of you entering…there wasn't any for him, as he was the host…"

It was as if her lungs left her. Her hope was drifting away. She watched her mother for some sign of good news... Mrs. Possible only shook her head. She went to Ron…He was breathing, but shorter than usual...

"Ron… Ron… can you hear me? It's K.P"

(Silence)

"Come on Ron, we need you to get up…Ron" Kim started to get anxious…5 minutes have passed..."

(Silence)

"This isn't funny…get up!" She started getting tears in her eyes...

(Silence)

"Ron, you can't do this… not to your family, not to mine… and certainly not to me. You can't leave me alone again!"

The room was deafeningly silent…if that is a term that could be used…Kim got up and walked away…holding her hand to her head. Everyone watched her, but couldn't say anything... what could they say? Kim felt as if she failed in her own mind. Maybe Drakken really did win after all…Not from taking over the world, but in taking away what was important to her. Just as she was about to walk out of the garage for a moment, a voice called out…

"Hey, is this like a dream or something? Mom? Dad? Row, Ruf..Rufus!"

Kim looked over, to see Ron… barely getting out of his chair…She ran to him…

"Ron! Ron you're ok!" hugging him.

"Kim? KP? Oh hey…hey, (coughing) quit it! My girlfriend may get so jealous…"

"Girlfriend? Ron I'm right here…" Kim, said, hoping it would help trigger a memory...

"Are you nuts! You're not my G.F! I can't hug you. This is strictly a work related thing. My girlfriend's gonna kill me if she finds this out. She's the big jealous type…"

"And her name is…" Kim's arms folded, with an expectant look in her eyes… Jealous?

"It's Yori? Is it? Yeah that's her name…"

Kim's temper went up. She knew Ron had feelings for Yori, even if he didn't say it out aloud…until now. Maybe they were undying feelings he had. So why then none of her? All the adults were shocked and confused as well… Yori? She sounds kind of… Asian.

"I KNEW you were crushing on her! I knew it!"

"Hey, what are you getting so worked up about? Besides, YOU're dating…uh…Joe? Um…yeah. Mankey! Josh Mankey! So what are you trying to do?"

Everything was just getting weirder to Kim... He thought Josh was still with her?. Just then, Wade came up with something…

"Kim wait! Maybe he's not sure of anything… You said that the registers were disintegrating and leaving the safe right?"

"Well, yeah they were just escaping through the door..."

"Then it's possible, that remnants of his memories are scattereing about… until there's enough to completely recreate a register of that memory... And it'll have to do that for all the registers…"

He looked to Ron.

"Ron, how about some Bueno Nacho?"

"Bueno….bueno…aww no, not that place! They got a weird mystery meat that just is SO nasty!" Kim's eyebrow went up...

"See my point?" Wade stated. Everyone was wide eyed… especially Kim. Wade turned to her father…

"Ron, who is this guy?" Poining to Mr. Possible

"Uh, well he looks like…AH don't fire me on that rocket!" I swear that I didn't touch Bonnie!"

Everyone shouted… "Bonnie?"

"Well duuh…" Ron stared… "You know, your daughter? I I swear she came on to me that one time..."

"Ron, one more question... Mystical monkey power... do you know anything about it?"

"Well, isn't there like a television show like that? The guy is awesome though.."

Wade continued...

"His memories are all over the place. Nothing will make much sense other than what he knows here for the moment."

Everyone realized that Ron wasn't making sense of anything…and understood why. Kim felt ashamed. Was she going to go off the handle again? She looked to the floor, just before turning to face Ron…

"Look, I didn't mean to freak out like this…Wade, maybe you need to go with me on this one... We need to find Drakken..."

(Drakken…..drakken……drakken….drakken)

It echoed and echoed in Ron's mind…why did that name sound familiar? And in a flash, memories of a blue man's face kept flying by… last thing coming to him laughing and firing a blast… the light hitting him. It forced him into a rage…

"DRAKKEN!"

Everyone turned in shock to face Ron, who was talking to Wade…

"We gotta go after Drakken! Kim. What's the plan?"

Kim wasn't sure what to think. She just thought he was still forming thoughts in his mind.

"Ron, just take it easy. Maybe you need to sit this out a bit. You're not making much sense..." She said.

"Look, KP, I don't know everything that's happening and maybe it's all a little screwy around here... and I'm not even sure what's going on around. I know we have issues with each other as well, but something's telling me we need to find Drakken... and Stop him!"

"Ron, maybe this isn't the time to-" Ron stopped her, looking into her eyes...

"Kim, all I am asking you to do, is trust me, please. Let me go with you. This isn't about me now... it's about stopping Drakken!"

Kim knew that tone… Ron was serious. He wanted more than anything to go after Drakken. Something terrible must have triggered him for him to respond in the manner he did…all for which Kim was more than happy to oblige. Rufus, who for most this situation, did not say much, jumped on His friends shoulder. He was not going to miss this for the world. Besides, Ron may definitely need his help this time…She put whatever feelings aside, and then spoke up…

"Wade, get a hold of Drakken's signal. We're going to have a little reunion…"


	10. Chapter 10

Dr. Drakken and Shego were at their alternate hideout. The mood was quite… cheerful…They celebrated the fall of Kim Possible and… Stoppable. Oh heck, it was so much easier to call him the buffoon…

"Well, I gotta admit…this has been quite an interesting time…" Shego remarked,

"I mean, first the buffoon, then Kimmie? All in almost a day? This should be reason to break out the champange!"

"Ha! And you thought that I was stupid to leave them in the lair…in your face! Ha ha!" Drakken hit at his evil comrade…

"Well, actually, that's still up for debate, but hey, whatever works for you." She taunted

"Argh, can't live with em, can't live without them…" Drakken mumbled

"What was that? Her face changed to anger… fists flaring…"

"Ah, er, I said, we're better off without them…" he countered

"Good answer!" she smirked…

"Anyway, now that we've got the components again, we can finally accomplish my great plan…"

"Hope I don't get grey hairs waiting... or should I go steal some hair colouring now?"

"Grrr... you have no faith... This time, I'll erase the entire world's memory, one city at a time! Hahaha!"

He said it to her before, while he was working busily..., but she hadn't really taken him on… force of habit she supposed. Drakken watched his female colleague…

"Well, it seems like someone wasn't paying me any attention… (Sigh) I suppose I'm not important…"

"Oh whatever made you think that?" Shego stated in sarcasm…

"Well, lets see... you constanly ignore my statements, you laugh at me constntly, you..." Drakken was cut off once again...

"Oh just explain it again already!"

"Well then, glad you asked!" Drakken smiled…rubbing his hands together… "You see, the machine I used on the buffoon was just a test for the larger picture." Pointing at what looked to be an antenna.

"Wow Dr..D like wooow... that's such a biiig antenna...We're gonna take over the world with that? Better you just buy a wide screen and use it for better reception..."

Drakken only watched Shego with a smirk on hi face... then pressed a button… suddenly; there was a loud rumbling. Shego looked around in shock. Just then, an opening appeared overhead. The ground began to shake. Suddenly, the very antenna began to rise…This was not just some little thing… this was huge! It continued to rise for almost one hundred feet.

"Whoa, whoa hold up... when'd you have time to make that thing?" Shego asked in astonishment… "

"Didn't you find that I wasn't bothering you quite often? I was secretly working on this. Besides, you thought I was stupid for not making a plan… well nyah!"

"And here I was thinking that you were just being ...well nice..."

Drakken really had Shego there. He knew what he had planned a long time. He would create a tower to amplify the mind eraser…sending its signal far and wide. He'd erase people's minds and program them to believe he was the ruler. But why one city at a time? Simple… Rome wasn't built in a day. Drakken believed that one city was enough to control, then establish a mind eraser there… to spread to another city… and so forth, till he conquered the world. If any other city tried to stop him, he would have his servants defend their new ruler. It was an ingenious plan…

But there was only little problem. They had left the components to be used in the main lair. When they returned for them, they realized it was missing. Only one reason could be figured… Kim Possible was going to attempt to repair it and save her friend. But again, Drakken showed his brilliance… He had created a tracking device within components that, in the even they were being used, they would send a signal.

Shego remembered Drakken telling her to retrieve them, so that he could complete his newest invention. Of course she really didn't care what he was doing at the time, but she was getting paid for a job. She found out that the Possibles were the ones that had them, and she was prepared for a fight with Kim. But when she realized that Kimmie was unconscious in a seat next to Ron, her job had just become that much easier…unplug the machine… leave them for brain dead… It just couldn't get any better…

Drakken installed the components into the antenna, but the problem was, it would take some time to align the frequencies for proper amplification. He pressed the switch and a countdown began…

"Now it's only a matter of time before…" His evil comment was interrupted, by the shrills of alarms emanating from the lair's warning system.

"Uh, Dr. D? I think something's coming at us…"

"Oh? Do tell…" He replied in sarcasm

"Man it's fast! And getting closer…"

A loud whine came from behind. They both looked over their shoulder…to see a purple car… rockets blaring. With two, quite angry, yet focused teens inside…They leapt out of the vehicle… standing side by side… in their fighting stance…

"Give it up Drakken!" Both said…

"Jinx! You owe me…um… ah forget it!" Shouted Ron. The comment made Kim actually snicker for a moment.

"This is so unfair! I left you guys for no brainers!" Shego blasted, "Can't you just like, stay that way?

"Well, maybe some things are just too good to forget…" Kim responded, before giving her female nemesis a swift punch to the face.

Ron leapt for a fleeing Drakken, who wasn't really one for close combat. What Drakken didn't realize though, is that Ron still hadn't really remembered how to fight. He grabbed Drakken by the waist, bringing them both to the ground. Drakken sent a kick into Ron's chest… making him able to escape. Ron caught himself and got up once again to pursue his adversary.

"Oh you're so busted!" Ron shouted

He pursued with intent… eyes blazing with determination. He could see Drakken standing atop a platform… seemingly motionless. As he reached for him, Drakken boldly told him,

"Well then, let us see how good you are, running away from me, as well as you have trying to get to me…"

With that, the mad scientist pressed a couple of buttons. Ron felt the area around the platform begin to move. He saw what looked to be a series of lasers, with a seat for one. Drakken jumped into this seat, and shouted at an awestruck Ron…

"How about you be my guinea pig once again… this time for my matter dispersal annihilation ray!"

"Man is it so hard to just say something like…I dunno, disintegrator ray?"

"Don't you know that everything is all in the name?" Drakken retorted…

He made aim to, Ron, with all lasers pointed and fired.

Meanwhile Kim and Shego were at it just as they always have…Shego sent a sweeping kick to Kim, who flipped out of the attack. She returned a spinning kick to Shego, who arched her body enough for Kim's leg to pass over. Just as it did, she grabbed it… spinning Kim into a stone wall to the side. Slightly dazed, Kim stood up, to see Shego lunging in for a second attack. With green fists balled in flame, Shego threw her arm forward… but Kim dodged the arm, landing a swift knee to Shego's abdominal section. She landed to the floor, gasping for breath… But she was able to fire off her balls of plasma towards Kim, who was too close to avoid. She suffered a hit to her shoulder…forcing her back as well… Further fighting was temporarily ceased due to a familiar screaming…

The two women once again stood, to see Ron, screaming like a girl and running for his life. Behind him, was wave after wave of blasts from the laser turret, that Drakken was seated in. Ron didn't know what to do, but instincts seemed to be helping him run away…. Drakken was having a time! He laughed while shooting at a seemingly helpless Ron…

"Eeenie (blast) meenie (blast) miney (blast) moe (blast) I wonder where the buffoon will go?" (blasting away)

"Well, I guess your dumb boyfriend's back in his zone again...man, you sure can pick em Kimmie…You should be really proud…" Shego said,

"Seems like you shouldn't be talking…look who you got for one..." Pointing to Dr Drakken...

"HEY, HEY! Let's get it straight! There is NOTHING with me and Dr. D!" Shego blasted, cutting Kim off in her speech…

"Oh yeah? Then why was his pass code 3, 3, 7, 4?

"Uh, I dunno where you going with that…"

"In Ron's brain, the codes to access his memories were 3, 3, 7, 4… or to translate, DD SG."

"RRRRRR! He did WHAT?" Shego was furious, facing an icy glare to Drakken's direction.

Ron was running for dear life, but was doing quite well escaping being hit… as we have all come to know him so well at doing. But slowly, his mind kept having visions of what to do. He shouted to Rufus…

"Uh, Rufus...run! get away..."

The little mole rat jumped from Ron's pocked and headed off. Suddenly, Ron fent a strange feeling come over him... he wasn't sure why he could, but he just decided to...his skills were beginning to come back to him... somehow... He dodged a series of blasts, vaulting himself to Drakken's position. Just then, Drakken laughed in his maniacal manner…

"Hey that's like so not funny! You're goin DOWN!" Ron stated confidently...

"Oh really now...It seems as though we have done this before… haven't we?"

Suddenly, the ground around Ron lit up. Ron didn't know why, but something kept saying to him run away... he had the feeling that he was in trouble... and he was. Just like the first encounter, he suddenly found that he was paralyzed… Drakken stopped a moment to talk to his foe…

"Well, well, well…it would seem that you're in a pickle…hmmm, now why did that come to mind?"

"You won't get away with this… wait a minute; didn't I say this to you before?"

"Well you did once, but this time, you won't be here to spoil it for me! And when I am through with you, I'll finish off your girlfriend, Kim Possible as well... I really never understood that you know… you? Her?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ron screamed

"My, my, my…trouble in lover's town? Ha! I wouldn't worry about that now. So long buffoon! Or should I say, fried monkey?"

(Monkey…monkey….monkey…monkey…)

Kim was still fighting Shego, when she heard Ron scream about not being his girlfriend. She turned to see Ron in trouble. She heard the counter on the signal amplifier counting down…

(Twenty seconds)

"Well Kimmie, what are you going to do? Save the world? Or save the buffoon?" Shego said, smiling with evil intent

(Fifteen seconds)

Kim began to run towards the direction of Drakken, Ron and the laser. But Shego grabbed her and flung her further back…

(Ten seconds)

Kim regained her footing. Shego came in with a flared fist, only to be met with a barrage of punched and kicks… Shego fell to the ground. Kim wasn't done. She grabbed Shego at her legs… spinning her around to send her hurtling into a nearby wall. She would be out for a while.

(Five seconds)

"Oh no" Kim sprinted towards the guys…but she was still too far...

(Four)

"Ron"

(Three)

"I'm sorry…"

(Two)

Tears formed in her eyes. Even if the signal began emitting, she could stop the system somehow, but she still wouldn't be able to save Ron…

(One)

(……….)

(Countdown aborted…)

Kim Stopped in her tracks…what just happened?

"What?" Drakken stopped short of blasting Ron to figure out what happened… There, at the main controls, stood a smirk faced naked mole rat…giving a thumbs up…

"Alright Rufus!" Kim yelled overjoyed…

Drakken had enough.

"No! This is MY time to shine again and you destroy my dreams once again! Well, let me destroy something for you!"

Drakken fired blindly. The laser went straight through the platform, where Ron stood, then straight for the amplifier. Rufus already cleared it in time to see the base destroyed. The entire shaft came crashing down. Kim, Rufus and Drakken had to flee from where they were, as debris rained down. Large chunks destroyed the laser and everything in that area. If Ron wasn't hit by laser, the debris would have gotten him. This was all too much for Kim. She fell to her knees… silent at first, then slowly, but surely in tears. Rufus jumped on her shoulder, trying to pull her up, but she just had no more strength to bother.

Drakken though couldn't believe it! He destroyed his own brilliant creation! He was livid. He couldn't believe that it could get any worse… but it did. Just as he turned to find Shego and make an escape, he found that his throat was suddenly stifled…he felt the weight of his body hanging from his head He had trouble breathing…his eyes focused enough, to see, in all his blue livery, an enraged Ron… monkey style.

Kim raised her head to hear Drakken's commotion and what she saw made her once again…speechless… How did he survive? How'd he escape? Rufus then shook her to his attention, pointing at the remote he found to release Ron from the paralysis beam. She was ecstatic, but professionalism had to take over. Ron would surely kill Drakken now… she got up to him…

"Ron…let him go"

Ron wouldn't listen. He formed his other hand in a blue fist. Drakken finally showed what he knew he could only show…pure fear.

"Ron, it's over. He's not worth it…"

His arm glowed a brighter blue and arched back. Kim wan't sure what to say... He wasn't listening to her... but maybe...

"Ron, what would Yori think if she saw you like this?"

THAT statement stopped Ron cold. He watched Kim with shock.

"Oh, thank you Kimberly Ann" Drakken uttered, with his throat squeezed…

Ron's eyes refocused on the blue man in his grasp…

"Just because I won't destroy you, doesn't mean that you're off the hook!"

Ron flung Drakken in the direction where Shego landed. Shego herself had come to, struggling to stand. Just as she did, though, all she saw was Drakken flying into her…

"Oh geez, this is gonna leave a mark…" Drakken slammed into her, both impacting the wall. They lay there unconscious.

Ron returned to normal. He faced Kim…

"I dunno why I wanna say this out aloud, but…A BOOYAH! How'd I do that? That was so COOL!"

Kim just hugged Ron

"I'm just glad you're ok"

"KP, you're hugging me… commitment issues… remember?"

"Yeah, I forgot." As she looked away… a bit depressed…

The teens then took their unconscious foes into the car and headed off to the authorities.


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Author's note... Well this is it. The finale to my second fanfic. It's the longest chapter of the fic.

I thought I'd just write one fiction and be done with it, but this writing thing is like a drug... especially where it involves Kim Possible. I've read so many other fics and so impressed with them, that I feel I am not worthy to put this here. But to all those who have reviewd, I thank you whole heartedly and you all are the reason I continued this. Hopefully I'll be writing another in time... maybe just focussing on Ron and Kim's relationship. Thanks again.

* * *

And now... the Finale.

* * *

Back in civilisation, a small gathering appeared. Heavily armed guards in a transport vehicle stood by. A couple of Global justice agents were near. It was late afternoon. In the distance, came something… one agent pointed it out, and all eyes turned to face that direction…The small object, progressively grew larger…sounding louder as it did. Eventually meeting up with the other vehicles parked…it hovered for a moment and then landed. All doors opened. Out stepped the two teenage crime fighters who everyone there had come so well to know…it was Team Possible. They motioned the guards to help remove an unconscious Drakken and Shego out of Kim's car. As a couple guards were removing the villans and about to place them in the prisoner transport, Kim had a strangely devious thought come to mind… 

"Officer, just a minute… I just a great idea..."

The guard watched the others, then the agents, who all shrugged their shoulders…

"Hey, they messed with us so many times... I just gotta have some fun with em..."

"Hey, you stopped em… whatever you want to do is fine… once it doesn't involve bodily harm…" One guard spoke,

Oh, I don't think you have to worry about us harming them…" she smirked.

Everyone was confused…Ron included. Kim then motioned the guard she was speaking to, to come closer…she whispered in his ear. Suddenly, his face broadened into a smile, which quickly turned to laughter. He motioned another guard to take Drakken and lay him down on his back. They also picked up Shego and placed her on top of Drakken…their left arms were pulled to the side, with a special pair of hand chains, which could give a limited movement, but specially anables to prevent Shego from using her fists. They joined one end to Drakken. Their right arms positioned just behind Shego's neck… as though he were drawing her to a kiss. Everyone just stood there for a moment, assessing te situation...and then all burst out into a fit of laughter…They just stood there and waited…

Surely enough, Drakken started regaining consciousness… Shego as well…

"Ow…this isn't…mmmmmmmmmmmbph!"

As if it were totally synchronised, Shego and Drakken's eyes opened in full surprise. She tried to move, but realised her hands and his, were behind her neck…

"Dr. DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!" Shego's face turned slightly red... but quickly flared red in anger, as raised her body to flare her fists. Unfortunately for her, she suddenly realised that she were chained to Drakken. She lost her balance and fell right back into his face… and seemingly another kiss…

"AAAAAArgh! What is this?"

For a blue guy, Drakken sure was looking red. You'd be too after seemingly waking up from a dream and seeing your female counterpart on top of you, kissing you. The truth was that Drakken and Shego did have a little something for each other, but being evil and all you don't have time really… All the villains' thoughts were broken when they found themselves the center of raucous laughter… some guards were on the ground, rolling about. They embarrassed villans looked all around, then to see Kim and Ron holding each other up… laughing so hard that they became totally weak.

Immediately, Shego's face turned to rage. Drakken was still trying to get back his blue tone…

"YOU MISS PRISS… YOU AND THAT STUPID IDIOT OF YOURS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS! I PROMISE YOU!"

"Yeah, sure… We'll be waiting for you too. But right now, you seem to have some lovers talk to have..." Kim stated, trying her best to say everything with a straight face...

Drakken started to freak out. A guard hoisted him while another lifted Shego…

"I don't believe it! Not again! I can't go back to jail!" Drakken yelped

"After what you tried to do, you're better off there!" the guard replied sternly, but still smiling...

"But you're going to put me back with that idiot who talks all night long!"

"Buddy, judging by your girlfriend's face here, I think you got more important things to worry about." Pointing to an enraged Shego…

"HE'S NOT MY DANG BOYFRIEND...YOU-"

"That's enough! You got lots of time to kiss and make up on the way to jail..." The guard pointed out...

They were escorted to the waiting transport…Shego turned to Drakken, kneeing him in his chest…

"When I get outta these cuffs I'm gonna knock your lights out!"

"Oh, um, well, I believe you already accomplished that…" Turning red again…

(KICK) Drakken's face quickly turned blue

"You think this is funny! All with your stupid pass code 3374?" Shego was letting him have it

"Ohh dear, you found that out too huh?"

"But, but, I actually thought you cared…"

"I'LL SHOW YOU SOMETHING TO CARE ABOUT!"

(KNEE)

"AHHH, SHEEEEGOO!!!"

The transport vehicle's rear doors were shut. Then all the vehicles started clearing out… except for an agent and one or two guards…

This was a bittersweet victory for Team Possible…or pretty much Kim's point. They got back at their enemies for the trouble they caused, and won the battle to save the world, but in the end, she may have lost the war…'her' Ron. The Ron she loved before this entire situation came up. Her smiles turned to a slow, depression…

"Kim, you don't look so good…maybe you laughed too much…" Ron stated to her

"I'm fine….so not the drama..."

"Come on, that's not the KP I know…"

"Do you know me? I don't even feel like I know who I am anymore…"

"Hey that's my line!"

"It's just that I wish everything was back the way it was…"

"Come on KP, we can't change what's past, but we deal with it one day at a time."

"Wow… you sounded smart" Kim teased

"KP,"

"Yeah,"

"Look… I know that we've been having some issues lately and I feel that you've been trying to send me a messages about us...All I could remember, was that we broke up... and as best I can remember, we went our separate ways..."

Kim looked at him, but her mind was far away... He probably rememberd that not too long ago that they broke up...She wasn't going to argue his thoughts, as it wouldn't be fair to convince him otherwise...

"Kim?...KP?"

"Wow, you haven't called me that for a bit"

Kim stated, slightly brightened by it. It was the name Ron had for her and only her...She relly never allowed anyone else to call her that.

"Well you know, some things are playing around in my head... I dunno, maybe it's Deja Vu or whatever you call it...but there's something I want to tell you...I dunno why I want to do it... it feels all so... strange…"

Kim's eyes widened… could he be… remembering something about them? Oh, it would be so wonderful to hear those words utter from his mouth…

"Kim, I know we broke up and that we went our own ways, but no matter what..." Ron's held a hand to his forehead, looking down...

"It's ok Ron, I'll understand..."

"KP, no matter what happens; I'll always lo….AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Kim stood back, shocked… Ron gripped his head, screaming in pain. His eyes bulged out… almost wanting to pop out his head. She held him, looking into his eyes…What was happening? Why was Ron in this pain?

("oh no….no…no…no…nooooo")

She came to the sudden; terrifying realization… the time was up. His mind… almost all of it…erasing before her..

He screamed hard. He gripped Kim by her waist as he collapsed. She fell as well…. Holding him in her arms. She wanted to contact Wade, but her arm was slightly pinned from the fall...She began to cry… she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he was hyperventilating…this shouldn't be! Could Ron be…

...dying?...

(Breathing quickly dropping)

"NO NO NO RON… NOT LIKE THIS!"

(Eyes rolling up…)

RON!...RON!!!!

(Slow breathing...)

Kim screamed at the top of her lungs for help... the agents and guards that were there rushed to them...

(Slower breathing)

"We gonna lose him!"

...(Silence)...

Time moved on...

Peakton University was a beautiful establishment… almost like a grand mansion, with many large expanses of well maintained lawns and walkways. It was early afternoon. An auburn haired young lady strolled through the campus, still trying to make sense of her new life. It's been three weeks now, since… it happened. The thoughts kept making her shed a little tear. She often found that she had trouble concentrating in class, even to the point that the professors sat her down personally, and offered her some assistance when whe had free time. She was even offered counselling, but she refused.

But she had to be realistic about things… after all, she was Kim Possible… But even Kim Possible was just as everyone else…human. Prone to emotions… and these emotions had gotten the better of her. She thought for a while if it would make sense to try and date someone else. Maybe it would cheer her up greatly. But it wouldn't be fair to her, or to whoever she was dating. She would want that guy to be Ron, the goofy, crazy, come out of timing with his remarks Ron. She felt more than ever that she lost the best thing to happen in her life… it just wouldn't be the same.

She met a couple of friends and hung out a little with them on campus, but she found that she mostly wanted to be alone. But she did meet this one guy who reminded her of Ron…something about him was just as wacky and crazy as he used to be. She found solace in him and her remembrances of Ron helped her cling to it. She was sitting at a campus bench, when just then, she heard a voice over her shoulder…

"Kimberly, what's up? Redy to go home?"

"I guess so" her mind was far

"Hey, you're crying again… man I dunno what sad movie you've been watching, but you're starting to worry me..."

The man put his hand on her shoulder...

"Is there anything I can do.. I dunno.. maybe put on a chicken suit and swing from the rafters?"

Kim forced a slight smile...

"I'm ok... really…let's talk about something more upbeat…like economics 101"

"Come on you've got to be kidding me! I so don't want to go back there...you and the whole class laughed at me today… including the professor!"

"Well, (snickering) next time they ask you to name a cartel, I'd choose to say something other than drugs…"

"But it is a cartel, is it not?"

"Sure (rolls eyes) but I think they're looking for something like a fuel cartel for example…"

"Oh, what do they know…That professor just doesn't get it..."

"Well, he is the professor…you're just the student"

"Fine, fine…you are no help."

"Anyway, I should be getting back home…"

"Don't you mean, we?"

She let out a little smile and watched him...

"Of course Ron…"

Yes… Ron was still alive. Who else better to remind you of someone, but the person themself? Though this was hardly the Ron that Kim knew after the first memory loss. After Ron collapsed, the agents used what on the spot medical equipment they had. He flatlined for a while and all there thought he was dead. But successfully, he was revived. He was rushed to Middleton hospital, while being placed on a breathing machine... alive, but was for the most part unconscious.

Eventually, he did come to. Yet the things he remembered before were widely scrambled… He remembered Kim and her family as well as his own, but not Middleton or even his Last name. He could remember that he had college, but he never went to high school. He remembered that he and Kim broke up, but wondered how they were ever together... He thought he had a girlfriend, but he couldn't even remember the girl's name...or what she looked like.

Wade was once again, the one that may have made sense of it all…By opening Ron's memories from the safe, the final erase trigger may have very well caused a memory format error, essentially crashing his mind. whatever remaining memories there were, may have even been wiped. There was no longer any way to tell how much of his actual memories were destroyed.

It was hard news to accept, but Kim did her best to. Ron was too good all this time to her, to leave him like this. She suggested, letting Ron continue with her to study at PTU and try to help him live some semblance of a normal life…if at all. All eventually agreed to it. But deep down, they all felt pain. They all lost Ron. No matter what happens from now on, this will never be their Ron. Kim more than ever was the one to admit that…

They arrived at the apartment. After getting inside, they relaxed a bit, saying nothing much… watching some television. The fearless ferret was on...

"Man I dunno why, but this show rocks!"

("At least some things are the same") Kim thought...

Evening came. It was a Friday and a long weekend was approaching. Just after having dinner, a sombre Kim faced Ron…

"Ron? Um, could I…ask you to do something…for me?"

"If it will help you not be so depressed, sure…"

Ron knew she was unhappy…he just didn't know why...or what else to do. He tried many times to cheer her up, but never really succeeded for long.

"Ron…I…I want you to kiss me…"

"Whoa now you know we shouldn-"

He was caught in something he never saw before… eyes like a puppy dog. But Kim wasn't doing it to get her way this time…She really needed this… to feel his lips again… even if it wasn't right in his eyes…

"Ok...just once…" He said, giving in…

They held, and kissed. Kim had not felt his lips in weeks. It felt so right… but it just wasn't the same…she knew that this was reality and he wouldn't know why she asked. Tears streamed from her eyes, as she parted lips from him, she turned away...

"I….I'm sorry Ron."

"Kim, its ok… really…it's n-"

"NO! It's not…Nothing is always as it seems…" She snapped her head back to him...

"I don't understand what you're saying…Please help me understand."

"I hoped for something different… I hoped that in the end, everything would be ok. But it guess I was just being selfish about it... it just isn't as it seems….really, nothing as always as it seems."

She walked off, face in her hands, crying all the way to her room.

Ron stood there; speechless…He didn't know what else to do. His friend was hurt; she kissed him, and then cried heavily. What had he done? And what did she mean by 'nothing is always as it seems?

(Nothing is always as it seems…. nothing is always as it seems…. nothing is always as it seems….)

Kim didn't even know when she fell off to sleep. She curled up on her bed, crying herself away. That kiss felt so… wonderful, yet still…it wasn't Ron. She dreamed of better days… where she and Ron enjoyed everything together… She dreamed him in an open field…slowly walking towards her. He held her from behind and the sat in the field… she was curled up under him. She could hear his voice softly calling her…

("KP")

(……)

("KP, wake up")

(…)

"KP, hey…"

Kim opened her eyes slowly… to find… Ron… holding her exactly as in her dream…

"W...What are you doing here Ron? I don't think that you-"

"Shhh…I owe you a cuddle… the jinx, remember?"

Kim's eyes lit up in shock. Was she really dreaming? Did she just hear right?

"Ron… how… could it be? Are you..."

"Nothing is always as it seems…" He said softly.

She looked at him confused… Ron then held Kim and kissed her deeply. She almost fainted…not for being able to breathe, but for knowing that was a kiss only Ron could give her…She watched him, as they parted lips…

"Kim, you told me downstairs, that nothing is always as it seems… You told me that in the park… when I thought I was really nothing to you…How could I forget that? I just then remembered everything….everything came into place."

Tears reached Kim's eyes once again. She grabbed Ron tightly and cried her heart away. But this time, it was for joy. She had her Ron again. She wanted to contact the whole family with the news, but Ron stopped her…

"KP, the Ron man's memories are here to stay. We can call everyone tomorrow…"

"Ok" She relented.

"Besides, I still owe you that cuddle…"

Kim didn't pass that up at all. She buried her face in his chest, with both of them falling asleep on her bed. Before they did though, she called out softly..."

"Ron?"

"Yeah KP?"

"I love you. Don't ever forget that..."

"And I never will…booyah…" kissing her forehead

She smiled at that one… maybe college life may have the best memories after all…

THE END.


End file.
